


How to Create a Cyclone

by TheWorldIsAStage



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsAStage/pseuds/TheWorldIsAStage
Summary: I wrote this a while ago but never published it. An incredibly dirty, smutty, but good wlw threesome ft. Max Caulfield, Chloe Price and Rachel Amber.They're not minors here!This is my second fanfic so don't judge too hard!I haven't actually read it since I wrote/finished it so I've forgotten what happens! Also hoping there aren't any errors as I copy and paste this thing! Sorry it's not in chapters but some are longer than others and chapters do have word limits on here as I just found out...





	How to Create a Cyclone

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Vortex Graduation Party ended hours ago, but Max was still up, and still drinking.

The last ones standing at a party were usually always avoiding something. Usually loneliness or whatever other dark reality they didn’t want to face. 

Drugs and alcohol took the edge off reality for Max too, numbing her mind and body so she couldn’t break reality anymore, putting a plaster over the time fracture she’d created, avalanching from the mountains and obstacles through the blizzard she’d caused. 

Anesthetised by the magic of C2H6O - Warren’s chemistry was getting in her head again - she sat outside the Blackwell campus on one of the picnic benches, sharing the last remaining hours of the night with a few beers stashed in her bag. The quicker her powers were immoblised, the better chance she had at fighting her impulse to constantly repair the world around her. Being a lightweight worked in her favour. 

Max always wanted to help people, but she only hurt them. She hurt the people she loved, with her own hands… but she saved two. It was worth it.

Her pocket buzzed.

“Where are you?” a text from Steph. 

Great. Part of exactly what - or who - she was avoiding. No amount of drugs was gonna help her with this mess in her head. Looking into her thoughts right now probably looked like a kaleidoscope. 

She wanted to ignore her, but instead typically and impulsively replied “Where we met”.

“Alright I’m coming over, don’t go anywhere” 

Max felt immediately even more sad, filled with guilt and shame, knowing where this night was probably gonna go if her girlfriend came and saw how drunk she was, knowing she was gonna do things - say things - that she was gonna regret tonight if she was forced to do anything else but sit there alone, but she was out of control. She just wanted to drown in a river of alcohol for a while and find a rock of sobriety to hang onto later on when she was out of harm's way.

Max laid her head in her arms, folded on the table, waiting for her gay knight to come save her ass from the drama of the Blackwell dungeon.

“Max?!” Steph raised her voice slightly, trying to whisper on her approach. She cloaked an affectionate arm around her maiden and sat next to her “What’s going on?” she nudged her girlfriend in encouragement to lift her head. 

Avoiding the real answer and giving a half truth, the damsel-in-distress lifted her head and leaned into her Steph’s shoulder “I’m hella drunk…”. She was happy to see her sweet warrior, but she couldn’t control one of her impulses whilst inebriated - her words. Words that were armed with feelings and emotions. Fucking feelings. She was gonna say something stupid real soon.

“Hella no shit Max - and since when did you say “hella”?” Steph pulled her in closer and pet her sweetheart’s hair “but like, what’s really going on?”. She wasn’t stupid and knew when her girlfriend was avoiding real answers. Always so secretive. 

“You shouldn’t be here” Max shook her head into her girl’s chest. 

_Get outta here Steph before I break your fucking heart_

“Neither should you” Steph paused “like, why are you here? Why are we here?”

“A hole to another universe” Max hiccuped.

Steph sighed. Max was always so fucking cryptic, like she was living some double life. No matter how many times she asked her girlfriend the meanings of half the shit she’s said, it only ended up in more confusion and mystery. She decided not to press that conversation this time, especially as she was drunk “Alright Max Cryptic.”. If Max wanted to talk, she’d talk.

Steph comforted Max for a little longer in the silence, just keeping her company and making sure she’d stay safe, brushing her hair with her fingers, stroking her arms and cradling her close to her body, hoping she’d sober up enough to get back to the dorms soon. 

It was getting late and every minute they spent out in the school grounds - not locked up in the Blackwell tower in their cells - was another risky minute closer to getting caught by security.

Max felt betraying for her thoughts as she laid in her beloved nobleman’s arms. 

All Max could think about was a pirate and a queen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max returned back to her dorm after her afternoon tea with Kate. 

A single balloon - the number 1 - and a carefully wrapped gift laid on her bed, greeting her with guilt as she opened the door to her room. 

She forgot it was their one year together with Steph. Forgot on purpose. Repressed it. She slammed the door again and hurried off out the dorm. Fuck this loyalty crap. Fuck betrayal. Fuck deceit. Fuck honesty.

Max couldn’t take it anymore. She had to face her shit. She had to be honest to someone else. 

She rushed away and took the next bus to Chloe’s.

“I’m coming over. See you soon Bluebeard ^_^” she texted the blue pirate as she started the journey and inserted her headphones into her ears. Time to shut the world out. 

Max was excited, but nervous. Anxious. Terrified. All she could think about was everything she’s wanted to confess to her best friend. She wanted to tell the truth to Rachel too - about her past, how she saved Rachel from her fate in another life - how she also had feelings for the drama queen of Blackwell. She’d get to it, eventually. Max was tired of only calling Chloe her friend, and Rachel. She wanted more. 

_What would I say to Chloe? Or Rachel? How would I say it? Do they feel the same way? Maybe it’s all a mistake? Maybe I should go back?_

She arrived at the stop on the corner of the Chloe’s street. Fuck. There’s no turning back now.

Max stepped off the bus, wrapped her headphones up carelessly, shoved them into her bag and stormed up the path to Chloe’s home-shit-home. She charged up the driveway and rang the doorbell. Max - knowing Chloe should be expecting her company - was fully prepared to just kiss Chloe right there and then as soon as she would answer the door.

No answer.

She looked up at Chloe’s open bedroom window and shouted for her. 

Nobody was home. Shit. 

She sat down on the doorstep for a while, sipping on a couple of beers still in her bag from last night, wondering what to do, trying to text Chloe a few times, trying to ring her even more, trying to kill time. Still no luck. 

Max wasn’t sure if she should bother Rachel. Rachel wasn’t much for texting people all the time, much preferring to communicate face-to-face. She texted Rachel once with no reply - even though keen and impatient Max had only waited a few minutes - so she rang. Still no answer. Where were the rebellious pirate and turbulent drama queen? 

Max was bored. Max was drunk, already. She didn’t want to wait on the doorstep anymore. She wanted to wait for them in Chloe’s room. 

She got up and looked at the bedroom window to the pirate captain’s ship. It’s been years since she had climbed up the wall with Chloe to get to her lair, sneaking over late at night when they thought Joyce hadn’t noticed. Super Max looked at the guttering leading up to Chloe’s window, tugged on it a little to make sure it was secure, and climbed up with ease. Scrambling over the rebel’s desk was a little trickier, especially whilst drunk. 

She made it. Inspector Max immediately started taking in her surroundings. She’d been here a thousand times before, but not alone - not like this, not exposed, not vulnerable. Her usual controlling and obsessive tendencies didn’t stay away too long. Without thinking, she started cleaning up Chloe’s room, nosing through her stuff as she went along, sipping her beers in between.

She looked at the time. Almost 4pm. She’d been cleaning - and nosing- for 2 hours straight and it left her feeling a little tired. She laid on the left hand side of the bed, looking at her reflection in the mirror off to the side. Fuck she looked like a mess. She should really take a nap and wait for her girlfriends - best friends, for now at least.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe walked into her bedroom, immediately welcomed by the perplexing sight of Max spread out on the bed “...the fuck?!”.

She peeled off her leather jacket, clinging to her sweaty arms and shoulders as she tugged, and threw it onto her desk chair, noticing right away Max had tidied around too. _Ugh! Max!_ At least she’d rather Max go through her shit than Joyce.

The blue pirate kicked her boots off where she stood and walked over to Max’s side of the bed. She kneeled down close to Max’s face. _Fuck she’s just as cute when she’s sleeping too._ She’d seen her sleeping face a thousand times already, but it never got old. She almost wanted to kiss her forehead and leave her be, but Max wouldn’t have come here like this unless it was urgent. Chloe sighed as she closed her eyes. Another time Chloe. She braced for the inevitable. Can’t watch her first mate sleep forever.

Chloe nudged and shook Max’s body gently a few times to wake her “Hey Max” she greeted happily.

Max opened her eyes, waking up to the hot sight of Chloe. She moaned and groaned for a second before coming to reality again. She can’t have been asleep long. She was still feeling tipsy. She glanced quickly at the clock - 4.38pm. She hadn’t even slept an hour.

Max widened her eyes with lust - intoxicated on more than just alcohol - and yanked Chloe by the collar, pulling her down onto the bed with her “I missed you Chloe” and kissed her deeply. Chloe was surprised but didn’t reject it “I missed you too”, giving into the kiss, Max laying under her, forgetting for just a moment that Rachel was just downstairs and heading up any second now. Their tongues played and danced with zeal as they kissed passionately for the first time. They had waited since they were kids for this event. Sharing their mutual desire and attraction so intensely. Finally admitting and showing with their bodies how much they ached for each other. Their actions instead, spoke decisively for their words.

Without any apprehension, Chloe stretched her body to sit her legs over Max’s thighs on the bed, dominating over her, barely breaking their kiss to do so, drawing Max up by her bottom lip to sit up with her.

Max whelped a little into Chloe’s mouth, wrapping an arm around the back of Chloe’s waist, fingering the hem of her tank top whilst Chloe leaned more into Max’s body and cupped her cheeks with both hands.

“You weren’t gonna wait for me?” 

The reunited pirates were interrupted. Fuck. Abandon ship. They pulled away from each other like a couple of teenagers caught by their parents.

Rachel stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded, a smug grin on her face at the hot view. _God they were both so flustered. It was hella cute._

“UH-AHEM” Chloe cleared her throat, nervous at what Rachel had just witnessed and wasn’t sure how Rachel would respond.  
Rachel had said before she wanted Chloe to ask Max out and that Rachel was just as attracted to her, but she didn’t know how serious she was about it. Rachel had slipped Chloe’s mind for a flash.

Max looked away, blushing, caught in the act. She was slightly drunk - on alcohol and Chloe - and had just woken up. She wasn’t thinking straight. Pun intended? “Hey Rachel…”. She probably should have had a conversation with them before making out, not after.

Rachel walked right over to the bed and crawled on top of Max, cupping Max’s cheek and pulling her chin up to face her, nose to nose “I don’t get a kiss too Max?” she asked playfully, but it wasn’t really a question and they both knew the answer. Rachel instantly pushed her lips into Max’s before she could even answer, forcing both of their bodies down with them with a burning passion. 

Max reciprocated, closing her eyes and letting Rachel take yet another first kiss to add to the books, just as fierce as her first kiss with Chloe just moments ago. 

Rachel pulled away and sat up without warning, flicking her golden mane over one shoulder, the other hand on Max’s breast, breaking away from kissing Max, leaving Max speechless and bashful as she just became self-aware of the placement of Rachel’s hand on her body. 

Rachel always knew how to be a tease to Chloe, and now Max understood why Chloe was so hooked on her - addicted to her. 

Max wanted more. No. Needed more. She breathed her Jasmine scent in like a newly-quitting-smoker around cigarette smoke. Rachel was a drug now. One she was enamored with. 

“Hm. Not bad” Rachel said playfully, sultry, approvingly, giving a brief feedback of Max’s kiss before leaning right over towards Chloe.

Rachel squeezed her thighs tighter against the sides of Max’s waist and thighs, ensuring she wouldn’t topple over as she reached over to her blue sweetheart - who clearly didn’t know what to do with herself as she watched the fleeting moment between her first mate, and her soulmate. 

The aspiring model leaned to whisper in Chloe’s ear “Your turn baby”, nipping on Chloe’s ear and gently pressing her lips against her neck, quickly glancing back over at Max whilst doing so with a very obvious liking the view? Watch this smirk across Rachel’s face, before she took her attention completely to Chloe. She stretched her body over to Chloe on all fours, crawling like a feline to her prey.

Chloe caught an eyeful of Rachel’s cleavage down the top of her shirt and gulped. 

Rachel extended one leg over Chloe, closely followed by the other, wrapping her legs around Chloe’s waist, veiling her like a snake around its meal, pulling Chloe up to attention. 

Chloe sat up with her, ready to be consumed by her predator.

Max sat and watched the nature documentary going on before her very eyes.

Rachel and Chloe’s lips met, magnetic and hypnotic, breathing each other in and releasing themselves into each other’s mouths through their needy moans. Their tongues tangled, teeth nibbled and tugged on the corners of each other’s lips, hands wandered and skin brushed. Their minds and souls were entranced by the chemical reaction of a passionately fire-red heart, melting down the the icey-blue wall around the other’s, unable to resist such an attraction. 

Chloe was powerless and Rachel was equally powerful. 

She grasped Chloe by the back of her hair and drew her face towards the direction and attention of Max, pulling her lips away from Chloe’s.

Rachel giggled with a sultry tone “I think Max wants to join us” and climbed off of Chloe’s lap, heading back to Max again, laying against one side of her and kissed her cheek “Well don’t just sit there staring Chloe, come here” as she beckoned Chloe to come over to Max.

“Is that okay Max?” Chloe asked, twiddling her fingers and pulling at a hangnail.

“I’m okay with this Chloe, really…” Max was done watching, she wanted to play too.

Without skipping a beat, the pirate reached over to Max’s other side and started kissing her neck, who laid sandwiched between herself and Rachel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel started kissing Max’s neck, pecking, licking, biting, sucking, breaking her capillaries under her skin equally as much as breaking Max down into putty as Chloe mimicked Rachel’s touch on Max. Rachel inched closer to Max’s collarbone and wanted to access more of her. She reached a hand round her back under Max’s shirt and swiftly unhooked her bra, pulling her hoodie off her arms with the other hand, with Max helping remove her hoodie entirely, past her wrists. 

Chloe slipped a hand up the front of Max’s t-shirt and began groping and teasing one of Max’s breasts, and Rachel quickly joined too. Chloe was impatient and just wanted to see Max bare. She tugged at the bottom of Max’s t-shirt then took it straight over the top of her head, taking her bra off with it. 

Chloe’s eyes widened with fervor “damn Max you’re fucking hot” 

“You really think so?” Max blushed, feeling vulnerable and exposed - physically and emotionally.

“We both think so” Rachel hastily returned to kissing and touching Max’s body, with Chloe repeating similar attention to Max, taking her lips and sliding in the tip of her tongue to connect with hers.

“I’m gla-OHFUCK” Max couldn’t finish her sentence and let out an approving moan of pleasure, silenced by Chloe, and Rachel preoccupying herself with Max’s breast, rolling and pinching her nipple between her fingers, her lips parked on Max’s neck again. 

Max wanted to return some of the attention - as much as she could reach - and pushed a hand through Chloe’s hair, yanking a fistful of it playfully. Her other hand trailed Rachel’s back through the top of her camisole, drawing short light strokes on her upper back with her fingers, changing between a single finger and multiple fingers, brushing her with validation. 

Rachel withdrew her lips from Max’s neck and wormed them slowly down her torso, stopping at her other breast. She gave a single lick of her tongue to Max’s nipple.

Max instantly hummed with approval and praise, whelping into Chloe’s mouth more and digging her nails into Rachel’s back.

Rachel appreciated the sting and sighed “Good Max, there’s a good girl”.

Rachel tweezed Max’s breasts a little more between her teeth, washing and grazing them with her tongue, soothing the pain, before dragging her tongue lightly to her navel. 

Max shivered and tingled, her hairs standing on end. 

Chloe crept a hand to Max’s breast which was still wet with Rachel’s hunger and began massaging her breast in circular motions, manipulating and groping them, and broke their kiss. She moved to Max’s waist to meet Rachel there and tenderly kissed along the skin just above her jeans.

“Fuck this” Chloe paused and sat up, Rachel sitting up to attention with her. Chloe immediately dived in for the buckle of Max’s belt and snatched it off in a hurry. She was eager, impatient and anxious to see Max in her panties. Chloe was as hungry as Rachel at this point, perhaps more. She was animalistic. She popped the button of Max’s jeans open, unzipped her, and tugged at them, trying to remove them down off her waist “Take ‘em off”. Chloe wasn’t asking. She was ordering. 

“Wow-uh-okay” Max was surprised at how dominant Chloe was being right now, but it only made her even more attractive, given Max’s mostly submissive nature in the bedroom department. 

“Damn Chloe I haven’t seen you this commanding since my birthday” Rachel teased, watching Chloe attempting to whip Max’s jeans off her waist, with Max shimmying in place trying to help Chloe.

”Yeah yeah shut up and help me”. 

“Thy wish is my command!” Rachel joined in with Chloe and teared at Max’s jeans. 

“Oh are we roleplaying now mistress?” Chloe asked, kittenish, not opposed to the idea.

A few heaves later in a joint effort and they were finally off - Max’s socks having been removed with them. 

“I’m just getting started babe” Rachel kissed Chloe once then stared down at Max, Chloe joining in on the view.

Max was now down to her panties. Bare. Exposed. Naked. Raw.

“Roleplay?” Max asked nervously. “I haven’t done anything - you know - like that - but I wouldn’t be opposed-” 

Chloe cut her off “Relax Max we’re not doing any of that”.

“Not today anyway” Rachel added with a wink, teasing and hinting that today wouldn’t be a one-off.

“We’ll go easy on you babe don’t worry” Chloe looked at Max in her eyes. A playful dig, but at the same time a loving and reassuring her. A double-meaning. 

Fuck. Max felt butterflies. Chloe had called her ‘babe’ for the first time. She loved being called that by her blue pirate. She felt more confident now. 

“So am I the only one who’s gonna be in my underwear here, or are you guys gonna strip too?” Max felt smug and pleased with herself. She wouldn’t have dared have the confidence to ask such a request when she was with Steph. Maybe it was blue butterflies giving her an esteem boost, maybe it was the fact that she was still tipsy, or maybe it was both.

Chloe and Rachel were surprised at Max’s bold request and both looked at each other in bewilderment for a moment.

“Hey now I get to do the demands around here” Rachel replied.

“I apologise, mistress” Max back-talked, mocking and playing around and laughed a little. She was definitely tipsy for that comeback.

“Holy shit Max!” Chloe burst into laughter. 

Rachel felt a little ganged up on and left out, making her rage a little with jealousy and act out on her girlfriend. She leapt for Chloe and locked lips with her, gagging her laughter. Just as quickly, she maneuvered her legs around Chloe pinning her down by her waist laying between her thighs. 

Chloe moaned quietly through her breath “Fuck” as her tongue greeted Rachel’s with a welcome. 

Rachel slid her hands along Chloe’s arms and locked her fingers between Chloe’s, promptly pulling them up above Chloe’s head on the bed, immobilising her. 

Chloe groaned more as her queen took charge of her body. 

Rachel broke the kiss and sat up, still imprisoning her rebel under her, not planning to let her go anytime soon. She did the crime, she pays the time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’ll get naked for you Max, don’t worry” Rachel spoke with flame in her eyes, wanting to give her a show, not taking her eyes off her own personal mischievous punk. She sat up completely, released Chloe’s arms and hooked her by her tank top, forcing her to sit up to attention with her. 

“Take it off” The queen demanded of her, with her tank top still in her fist.

“Look who’s commanding now huh?” Captain Chloe was losing control of the ship now.

“Shut up Price!” Rachel was in mistress mode now.“Take. It. Off.”

“Shit-okay okay” Chloe answered as she let her girl remove her shirt, reaching her arms up and helping her.

“No talking baby” and pushed herself into Chloe, silencing any comeback she was about to make with the sweet taste of Rachel Amber, queen of Blackwell and Arcadia Bay. 

Their worlds collided as their mouths met again, their lips crashing into each others, kissing one another with greed, feeding their cravings for their usual fix. They increased their intimacy, nibbling and biting and tugging on their lips with longing, moaning into each other’s mouths, as their tongues intertwined and slid against each other, consuming their love and lust for their soul mates. 

Rachel whipped Chloe’s bra off, paused their make out session for a second, and threw off her own camisole and bra, returning to her love once again and laying her down on the bed, pressing her breasts into Chloe’s, feeling her heart beating with excitement and desire against her own as their nipples brushed and touched and bashed each other’s, their nipples now hardened and alert. 

Chloe fixed her hands on Rachel’s hips and pressed her nails in, scratching her skin and marking her with red lines of possession as she trailed them up Rachel’s sides, repeating this a few times more on her back. 

Rachel hummed in pleasure and stopped her kiss with Chloe. She lined herself up to her ear and purred “You’re mine, Chloe Price”.

Chloe then exhaled and whispered back “And you’re mine too Rachel Amber” both completely forgetting Max’s existence right now.

Max watched, frozen in time. She could easily rewind at any moment and take control, but her body was numb, stuck, silenced.

Rachel shifted her body down slightly, sitting over Chloe’s thighs and began kissing and teasing Chloe’s breasts, sucking on her nipples, tasting her bare skin. 

Chloe was receptive and moaned, gripping onto Rachel’s hair, her underwear dampening as she was being turned on by Rachel’s attention. 

Hearing Chloe’s moans made Rachel wet too. When Rachel was aroused, she couldn’t be turned off until she’d satisfied her needs.

Rachel drew her tongue away from Chloe’s breasts, kissing and licking as she inched her way down to Chloe’s jeans, leaving a trail of sticky amber behind on her torso. She popped Chloe’s jean button open and just as quickly unzipped her, giving her easier access for her next move. Rachel took her lips back up to Chloe’s neck and started kissing sweetly, toying with the fringe of her jeans and underwear, tormenting Chloe. They both grew impatient pretty quickly and could never tease each other for long. Rachel dove her hand directly into Chloe’s underwear where her fingers met her clit, pushing past just a little further and finding her slightly damp. Not good enough. She started massaging her folds and clit, stroking a finger along her entrance up towards her bud, using her own wetness on her clit.

“FUCK!” Chloe writhed and whelped with pleasure as Rachel teased and touched her sensitive spots.

“Fuck me I hope” Rachel whispered, sultry and seductively. still at Chloe’s neck and ear, who had simultaneously just inserted a couple of fingers inside her, torturing her with the slowest penetration, not enough to get her off but enough action to leave Chloe defenseless and deprived.

“Please... Rachel...” Chloe hissed and sobbed, unable to get her words out coherently, her mind muddied and vision blurred by her girl.

“Please what?” Rachel loved antagonising Chloe .

“Fuck me Rachel! Please! Baby I’m fucking begging you please just fuck me”

Rachel said nothing but whipped Chloe’s jeans and underwear right off, leaving her soaking wet flower on display, facing the attention of her mistress, as she stood up and took off her own shorts and laced panties, joining the rest of the room in their nakedness as promised. 

Rachel laid back down with her face at her groin, spreading Chloe’s legs for easier access “I’ll show you how it’s done Max” and promptly started kissing her inner thighs, licking and teasing her, stroking them with her fingers too, dialing up Chloe’s arousal. 

Chloe shuddered, wriggled and inhaled with every sensitive touch. She was practically delirious by now. 

Chloe was frustrated and couldn’t fucking take it anymore. She grabbed Rachel by her hair and pushed her face hard into her groin, where Chloe’s lips met Rachel’s mouth. 

Rachel delicately kissed her flower a few times before finally addressing her pink pearl, flaunting itself like a male peacock spreading its feathers to attract a mate, glittering with Chloe’s sap. She glossed her tongue deeply and swiftly from her slit to her clit, sampling her taste, sending a shiver through Chloe as she let out a groan of pleasure. Rachel was done toying now. She dove straight into her pool of moisture, locking her lips down around Chloe’s bud and swished her tongue, sinking her two fingers deeper inside her and penetrating with a fast rhythm. 

Chloe cried out in pleasure. She was in a trance, a dream, almost a dream sequence. 

Rachel blissfully moaned with her, happy and excited to know how much she could please and satisfy Chloe, sending vibrations through her mouth, increasing Chloe’s buzz, edging her nearer to climax. 

Rachel switched her mouth down to Chloe’s slit, pulsating and offering itself up on a plate, her fingers flicking, jerking and rubbing her clit. She pushed her tongue through her sweet delicious honeypot, tonguing her and lapping her up, her tongue dancing inside her. She was the best fucking honey to ever consume. 

“OH FUCK” Chloe whined, mesmerised in a euphoric hallucination “Keep going, don’t fucking stop” she twitched and edged, riding the rocky ocean waves of ecstasy as she lost control of her own ship, yet reaching closer to the island. X marks the spot. “I’m gonna come... fuck!”

Rachel abruptly pulled away, wiping Chloe’s creamy honey from her mouth as she beckoned Max over “Max, come finish her off?”

“Happily” as Max snapped out of her polaroid freeze-frame and switched places with Rachel, sucking on Chloe’s clit and driving her fingers in and out, drilling against her g-spot, keeping up with the goddess’ previous beat, sharing the pirate’s rich enticing sweetness. Sharing is caring.

Suddenly, Rachel sits herself on Chloe’s face, her centre dripping with her own alluring nectar, right into Chloe’s mouth, desperate for someone to make a banquet of her “Don’t I get some love too baby?”

“FUCK MAX YOU’RE SO FUCKING GOOD” Chloe writhed and cried, slightly muffled by her girl sat on her face “I’M GONNA COME” whilst struggling to concentrate or put any energy into eating out her queen bee’s intoxicatingly sweet syrup.

Chloe tightened her thighs around Max as she exposed herself to her best friend for the first time, convulsing with an overwhelming sensation through her body, electrifying and charging her love for Max “I fucking love you Max Caulfield” she said through catching her breath. She arrived at the island. She’d reached her treasure. 

This made Rachel even more jealous. Rachel supported Chloe’s love for Max, and loved Max too, but she would always be possessive over her blue pirate. She was selfish and loved her enough alone. Bad timing Chloe. She sat down harder on Chloe’s face. Take that, punishment. You’ll always be owned by your own personal treasure.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max rose up and smiled, feeling loved by Chloe right now “I love you too Chloe. I always have” and crawled up on the bed space laying next to the other two, staring at them and taking in their beauty - a goddess and a hot as hell rebel sat underneath her. She was on cloud nine, happy, glad and pleased to have just brought Chloe to climax.

“Can you love my kitty please too?” Rachel looked down at Chloe with frustration. Sexually and emotionally. She dangerously wanted Chloe all to herself right now. She still had to get used to the triangle thing after years of being so protective of Chloe, and Chloe just as protective in return. She wasn’t used to sharing. 

Chloe nodded and continued with her love for Rachel, eating her out, lapping her up and massaging her crevices with her mouth and tongue, slurping on her nectar and pleasing her heat. 

Rachel purred in pleasure, wanting more, needing her girl to take her and possess her right now. This wild kitty needed taming. She knelt up and shifted herself down to Chloe’s waist and started grinding and rolling her hips against her girl’s mound “Fuck me Chloe...please…” Rachel paused “...you know what I want baby…”

Max was curious and interrupted their fury. She wondered if she could help Rachel “um can I do something?”.

“She wants the strap on Max, I don’t think you can help with this one” Chloe sighed and appreciated the offer.

“It’s in the drawer there” Rachel pointed at the bedside table.

Max turned to reach the correct drawer and opened it “This one?”.

“That’s the one - yeah - black drawstring bag” Chloe jumped in on the instructions.

Max pulled out a black drawstring bag with a heavy item in it and showed it to them “This-”

Rachel spoke over her, keen to just get her girl strapped up “You got it-just pass it over-” and snatched it from Max’s hands, quickly opening up the bag and whipping out a pink strap on dildo and its harness, throwing the harness at Chloe to put on. 

Chloe shimmied and wriggled with the straps around her waist and finally got it on, where Chloe then secured the strap-on through its ring.

“Fuck me Price” Rachel was hungry - her kitty was hungry. 

“Sit on my dick then” Chloe laughed. 

“Noooooo problem~” Rachel eased herself over the strap on, sliding herself down slowly and mounting herself over Chloe. 

Chloe aggressively grabbed Rachel by the hips “Ride me. Now” and started rocking them against her own as Rachel rode her back and forth, increasing their rhythm. 

Max watched with concentration as she sat by them on the bed, knees up and legs spread. Still wearing her panties, they were visibly wet, soaking in fact. Max was frantic with immense arousal, her thighs beginning to rub on each other out and her hips curling back and forth, out of her own control. She needed to to touch herself, she had to, her body was enforcing a law on her, handcuffing her wrist to her own clit. In a stealthy attempt, she slid her own hand into her underwear and watched the blonde goddess ride her gay blue unicorn. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, not aware she was getting more into it, rubbing circles on her clit and letting out small breathy moans.

Rachel and Chloe noticed Max masturbating next to them and paused their riding session for a minute.

“MAX!” Chloe got her attention and nudged her playfully.

“Oh shit - sorry - um - I hope you don’t - you know- mind-” Max stole her hands away quickly in embarrassment and blushed “I just... really loved watching you both, but I’m too uh shy to um-”

“Too shy to ‘um’ what?” Chloe asked, still holding Rachel by her waist but looking at Max. 

Rachel added herself into the conversation at the same time “Fuck no we don’t mind” switching to an immediately sultry voice “I was kinda watching you in return… You’re really pretty - and hot” she winked with a flirty grin and tucked her hair behind her ear to reveal her trademark blue feather earring. Rachel was always so confident. Max envied that and wanted to be more like her.

Max’s face flushed more and she gulped “You’re... really beautiful too Rachel, but you already know that - and Chloe too-”

Rachel quickly replied with wit as Max hadn’t finished her sentence yet “Well that’s why I’m marrying her some day” and looked down at Chloe with love and promise in her eyes, undoubtedly certain about her future together as a blue pirate and her ship.

Max continued “-and um well-”

Chloe chimed in “Go on Max, it’s okay, you don’t have to be shy around us”

Max daringly blurted out her words in a rush and quickly hid her face in her knees in a nervous fluster “I wanna - shit um- get eaten out!”.

Chloe chuckled and encouraged Max over “Then come sit on my face woman!”

“Facing me so I can kiss your own pretty face” Rachel added.

“Right-yeah-okay let’s do this” Max came out from hiding behind her knees and crawled over Chloe’s face, sitting her panties hovering over her.

“Gonna need you to take these off Max” Chloe chuckled again.

“Right-sorry” Max laughed nervously, forgetting to remove her underwear. 

Chloe helped slide them off with care, and catapulted them across the room. They’re lost now. No getting those back Max. On some level, she probably did that on purpose.

Rachel swooped in without hesitation, consuming Max with ardor and spoiling her with just as much, sweeping the tips of their tongues and smashing their lips together, thirsty to swap each other’s taste, stirring sparks of fire with breaths of wind, flaring the beginnings of a storm. 

Chloe didn’t hesitate and clutched Max by her waist, securing her against her upper chest. With a slow pace, she tapped her tongue on Max’s clit, sampling her flavour and adding flash floods to her storm. Chloe milked her of her taste, panting and choking, satisfied with her current meal.

Max cried into Rachel’s mouth and Rachel joined too, whining and groaning in approving replies to each other.

Rachel dropped her kiss with Max, maintained direct eye contact and grabbed her by her hair, pulling it firmly and restarted her ride on Chloe again. 

Max pitched a hand on one of Rachel’s breasts, grazing it, massaging and caressing it, escalating up to tugging on her nipple tightly and tweezing it between her fingers, repeating her same attention on the other breast, now swelled with arousal and lust. 

Rachel howled, she was hella turned-on, provoked with more drive than ever and now close to coming. She grinded against Chloe’s mound faster and harder, ramming the strap-on deeper inside her, her clit being rubbed with each thrust.

Rachel whimpered “Fucking fuck me Price” she jousted her hips more “turn me over and fuck me”.

Chloe put her feast on pause, picking Max off her and shuffling her over to the side, instantly rushing to her queen’s demands.

Max leapt out of the way and Chloe reached for Rachel, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around Chloe and locked into a deep kiss again. The blue pirate scooped up her treasure, stood up, and turned them both around, throwing Rachel down on the bed under her, kissing her for a moment, taunting and whetting Rachel’s appetite for what was about to come.

“Turn over” Chloe pulled back as she stood at the end of the bed again and gestured with her hands, taking control of her ship and steering her in the right direction.

Rachel turned over with haste, excited by her captain’s commands.

“Bend over. On all fours. Now.” Chloe asserted her dominance as she grabbed her girlfriend by her hips and smashed her body closer into hers, throwing herself down over her back, reaching for Rachel’s neck and kissed it, gripping a fist full of her hair.

“Want me baby?” Chloe whispered in her ear.

“Yes baby, I want you” 

“You gotta do better than that, you know this by now”

“Fuck you Chloe, you know I want you, I want you to fuck me baby, I’m begging you, just bend me over and fuck me, fucking take me Chloe” Rachel pleaded and whimpered, crying in a desperate sexually-frustrated pity.

“Good enough” Chloe released her hair with a slight push down of Rachel’s head into the bed. She stood up and lined the tip of her strap-on with Rachel’s heat and teased the entrance a touch before inserting herself inside. They both moaned in unison as Chloe fucked her girl, pounding her kitty hard and deep with every thrust.

“FUCK BABY! HARDER! FASTER” Rachel growled. 

Chloe fulfilled Rachel’s request, building up momentum and ramming her walls.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was at the head of the bed, bare-skinned and in awe at her current view in front of her. She couldn’t stop touching herself, rubbing herself, longing to be in Rachel’s position, attracted to Chloe more than ever right now, watching her plow into Rachel, the deepest concentration on her pirate’s face.

Rachel looked up at Max and muttered between her moans “Max - baby - come closer”.

Max shifted her position farther down the bed, her legs still spread in front of Rachel, parading her fevered heat “Like this?”

“Closer - I wanna taste you” Rachel was as sultry and seductive as ever.

Max couldn’t refuse such a request and shuffled herself some more in line with Rachel’s mouth “Is that okay?”

“Good girl. Perfect.” Rachel kissed Max’s clit, fond of its spice, immediately hooked on her taste before closing her lips around her, sucking with slight pressure, watering and nourishing her.

Max threw her head back, her eyes rolling and closing simultaneously. She’d never felt such tremendous thrill and pleasure before “OHFUCK”. She was already weakened and her legs turned to jelly. She instinctively grabbed Rachel by her hair, pulling her in closer and pointing her hips up to her, forcing Rachel’s lips down to her slit and tongued her insides. 

Rachel loved her hair being pulled - and giving pleasure to Max. Hearing Max’s cries pushed her closer to orgasm.

Chloe dug her nails into Rachel’s skin, scratching and dragging them across her back, waist, hips, butt, thighs, and back up to her waist again, hammering them hard into her skin. Her thighs slapped into Rachel’s ass, spanking her and marking her red with each deep thrust, matching the colour of the claw marks left on her body. Chloe was really screwing her girl, and with her head.

Rachel couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t concentrate on pleasuring Max right now. She collapsed her head onto Max’s thigh and grabbed her around her waist and clawed her nails in, mirroring Chloe’s scrapes on her own body. She moaned out loud, syncing her nail-pressing with each hit she took against her inner walls “YES-OH-FUCK-” she was on the edge of the cliff. One push and she’d fall, right into an ocean of euphoria.

Max noticed Rachel enjoyed her hair being pulled just moments ago and grabbed a fistful of it, yanking her head up to be level with her own. She wanted to feel involved in helping Rachel get off, even if she was new to their triangle and still figuring out their dynamics, not sure on boundaries - and she was hella nervous anyway.

“You gonna come for me baby?” Chloe wanted her girl to finish.

“FUCK BABY I’M GONNA COME DON’T STOP-” Rachel begged, hanging onto the last moments before she came, shattering her world and crumpling down next to Max. She had fallen, drowning in a sea of ecstacy.

Chloe gently toppled over her blonde mermaid, still inside her, stretching her arms and head for Rachel’s own “Good girl babe” and kissed her cheek, tenderly petting her hair and brushing her fingers through. 

The drama queen was more of a blushing princess right now. She was always so full of weakness for Chloe’s appraisal in moments like this. She was clingy, needy and possessive and Chloe had no complaints, but post-orgasm she had always gone straight in for an inseparable cuddle with her hot pirate girlfriend whom she treasured as equally. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think it’s Max’s turn now” Chloe pulled out of Rachel, standing at the end of the bed with her enchanting pink wand pointing right at her and calling for her to experience her own magical night.

Rachel pouted as Chloe’s touch abandoned her. She felt cold. Lonely. Sad.

“Woah what?” Max laughed nervously and continued “With that thing?”.

Rachel crawled over Max seductively and pecked her cheek, reassuring her of the company she was in - that she could trust them - and spoke with a sultry charm you wouldn’t dare say no to “We’ve got you, Max” she kissed the other cheek “You can trust us” she moved to the other cheek again but put her lips up to Max’s ear “I’d never hurt someone so pretty” she moved to the other ear again “and you happen to be very pretty”.

“Thanks Rachel…” Max’s face glowed red, feeling reassured - and complimented. 

The aspiring actress sat up over Max’s lower torso and tossed her hair over one shoulder, twirling her hair through her fingers, and continued her flirty act.

“Won’t it hurt?” Max was intimidated by the size.

“Fuck no!” Chloe expressed with certainty.

“More like fuck yes” Rachel teased as usual.

“Yeah, like that” Chloe smirked at Rachel who was looking over her shoulder at her and looked back up at Max with a comforting confidence “look it might hurt a liiiiiiiittle tiny bit at first” she made a gesture with her thumb and forefinger, almost pinching them together and then folded her arms “you just gotta ride it out, but then after that you’re hella good”

“A hella good ride” Rachel emphasised on ‘ride’ and winked, playing on Chloe’s words.

“A hella good ride” Chloe repeated in agreement.

“Alright-okay-I’m in!” Max shuffled her body with enthusiasm and laid ready in the missionary position.

“Hella yes!” Chloe pulled her arm quickly into her body. Score!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel kissed Max a few times, so sweet and with comfort. No words were said but her actions spoke for everything Max needed to hear right now, inching her attention down to kiss her neck and collarbone. 

Chloe lined herself between Max’s legs as she stood at the end of the bed.

“Pass me a pillow wouldya?” Chloe reached her arm out and Rachel quickly tossed a pillow her way as she moved herself over to Max’s side and off her waist. 

“Put this under you, Max, it’ll help”. 

Max nodded and lifted her hips up, the three of them shuffling around and putting the pillow under her.

Rachel snuggled into Max’s side and continued paying attention to Max’s body, gently and lovingly, starting with holding her hand, locking their fingers tightly but softly between each others, affirming Max could trust her - them. She kissed and reached every part of her torso, quickly building up to licking and biting on her breasts and nipples.

Chloe joined and did the same, pressing her lips to Max’s torso and holding her other hand as she stood between her legs, sharing Max’s body between them. 

Max was already so close to orgasm before and was incredibly sensitive. She wasn’t sure how long she could last just by this touch and attention and alone. She breathed, sighed and groaned, wanting to receive Chloe and couldn’t wait any longer. She held Chloe’s hand even tighter, giving the nod that she could go ahead.

Chloe felt Max’s tight grip and understood. She moved her lips from her breasts, up to her neck, her jaw, and finally her lips, where the pirates finally reunited once more, having already missed each other from their first kiss earlier on. Their tongues danced and their hearts skipped, exchanging their love through their mouths with breaths and moans, kissing intensely and deeply, more than ever before. 

Chloe opened her eyes and asked through her breath mid-kiss “Ready?”.

“Yeah” Max breathed with her, opening her eyes too.

Her blue butterfly was finally coming home to her. They stared into each other’s eyes with so much trust - and lust.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe took her free hand and lined herself up with Max’s slit, biting down on Max’s lip and pulled it away from her slightly with her teeth, then tenderly pushed the tip slowly inside her, not breaking eye contact.

Max winced with pain slightly as Chloe entered her and held both hands tighter, her girls supporting her and comforting her, not letting go of her hands.

Rachel leant on Max's shoulder as Chloe was face-to-face with Max but had broken their kiss for now. The blonde goddess whispered in Max's ear "You're okay Max".

Chloe casually began dipping in and out, getting her used to the initial size and her walls relaxing around it.

Chloe felt Max's walls calming against her and was able to go farther inside, still slow for now, until she took all of it and held it there, fully relaxing around her. She kissed her deeply and intimately and started moving her hips back and forth, now taking all of her with each push. 

Max was getting into it, relishing in her fondness of her goddess and pirate, softening with exhilaration. She hummed into Chloe's mouth who was still with her, not abandoning her just yet. 

Hearing her moan of approval and acceptance, Chloe broke their kiss and diverted her attention to Max's neck. She grazed her tongue on the curve of her neck as she let go of her hand and wrapped it around the back of Max's waist, holding her tight and embracing her, still gyrating her hips at a sluggish rhythm.

Rachel took her lips to Max's neck on the opposite side to Chloe, mimicking the actions of her tongue and mouth, and moaned in Max's ear.

Max was growing weaker with each flick of their tongues on her neck. She breathed "fuck this is so good" and let out a louder moan with her cervix being gently pushed against. A weird, but good sensation she'd never experienced before.

Chloe stretched away from Max's upper body and remained between her legs, now building up her thrusts, securing her by her waist and thighs and squished her nails in slightly. She observed Max's reactions and continued going deeper and harder with each approving groan.

Rachel changed the attention of her lips and hands down to Max's breasts and caressed, groped, fondled and tugged at them with her hands. She focused her lips on her nipples, swirling her tongue around each one at a time, whilst stinging and teasing them between her teeth. She rolled the other free nipple between her fingers, tweezing and jerking, switching occasionally, taking turns between hands and mouth to each breast.

Max was in bliss right now. The two most beautiful and hottest girls of Arcadia Bay were fucking her and taking her in, loving her and giving her the utmost attention. She moaned louder "YES-keep going-oh fuck Chloe". She couldn't believe Chloe was inside her, taking one of her virginities. She'd been fucked by Steph, but not really really fucked. A couple of fingers at most, not a magic wand possessed by her lesbian fairy godmothers.

Rachel growled and purred with fervor as she heard Max’s responses to their attention - and quite frankly was in revelment over having her hands and mouth around Max's breasts. 

Rachel drifted one of her hands down to Max's clit, still keeping one of them around her breasts - and her lips. She wanted to show her a really good time - a hella good ride as promised. She tenderly brushed her fingers over the tip of her clit at first, showing her what she was planning to do and giving her a warning. She then took a few fingers and smeared her clit with her own wetness before proceeding to knead her mound, rubbing and circling her clit, matching the rhythm of Chloe who was now building up to speed.

Max sobbed and moaned, her storm now a cyclone. She was rapidly approaching the cliffs of Arcadia Bay and was closer to coming now, she didn't know how much more she could take. 

Chloe focused her concentration and efforts into penetrating Max's walls, knocking them down and breaking her, fucking her, ramming and pounding her with fast pace.

Max roared in pleasure. It was unbearable.. She was on the edge. Her insides were being fucked, her pearl was being picked and played with, her nipples and breasts were fondled and groped, she'd never fucked this great - ever. She was gonna come any minute. She wriggled and wormed, wanting to reach the end - the finale - right now. Please, please…

"ohfuckohfuckohfuckoh-" Max cried out with each quick thrust inside her - and played with outside.

Chloe demanded "COME FOR ME BABE-COME ON MAX-".

Rachel quickly reached up to Max's ear and whispered erotically "Such a good girl Max, come for me sweetie, good girl".

"I THINK I'M-I'M GONNA-FUCK" She crashed into the lighthouse, her own walls crashing down with it. She'd been defeated. Her body was shaking, her head was spinning, her mind was blurred. 

The storm had finally calmed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy fucking wowser" Max managed to say something through catching her breath. She was lost for words. 

Chloe pulled out and unfastened the strap on, dropping it to the floor where she stood. She crawled over onto the bed and sat behind Max "Come cuddle. Let's talk."

Max shifted her body to lay between Chloe's thighs, resting her head on them and slightly on her lower torso.

Rachel joined in on the cuddle and snuggled in under Chloe's arm, resting her head on Chloe's chest.

Chloe embraced Rachel, enveloping and blanketing her with her love, resting her own chin gently on Rachel's head, and placed her other hand on Max's head, playing with their hair and skin each. 

"I missed this" Rachel tapped and pointed at Chloe's chest. She was finally glad to be in Chloe's arms again.

"I know" Chloe understood her girl “me too”

"You guys-I-" Max wanted to say something, but didn't know where to start.

"The sex was great, we know Max" Chloe chuckled, teasing her.

"Yeah, fuck, yeah it-it was-" Max was speechless and still blurry-headed, she paused for a second and smiled, wrapping an arm around Chloe's thigh more firmly "-it was-yeah-wowser" she burrowed her face into Chloe's skin, embarrassed and shy "thank you guys" she muffled.

"We're just glad you're finally here" Chloe expressed, paused, and continued, emphasising what she meant "like, here here, y'know?".

"What she's saying is, she's always loved you and she's an idiot and never makes the first move. Fucking lesbians amIright?" Rachel teased Chloe, then added "andddd I also love you too Max"

"Takes one to know one Amber" Chloe chirped back.

"I did say lesbians" Rachel emphasised on the plural, and then had a sudden thought "You are gay, right Max?".

"Well I'm with Steph-uh-I guess was-fuck" Max just remembered her current girlfriend.

"You gonna break up with her, or was this a one time thing or-?" Chloe and her usual lack of self esteem didn't take long to return to the room again.

"Of course she's gonna break up with her you idiot" Rachel mocked Chloe teasingly "she's our girlfriend now".

"Fuck yeah you are Max" Chloe piped up at the thought. She was happy to finally be able to call her best friend, her girlfriend.

"I guess that makes you my new girlfriends huh?" Max blushed again.

"Is that okay?" Chloe wanted to check one last time. She always doubted.

Max was certain and had never doubted her love for her girlfriends "It's hella okay".

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
